


Those Who Trust: Timestamps

by theshyauthor



Series: Those Who Trust [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Gen, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Those Who Trust, a shit ton of angst, although less angst than in the actual story, dom!Phil, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyauthor/pseuds/theshyauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamps for 'Those Who Trust':</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What, that annoying fic that never ends has timestamps now? Well yes, surprise, it does. Although if you follow my tumblr, it won't be a surprise for you. Sorry. Anyway, I like to write timestamps for stories that take place before the actual part of the story, to get to know my characters better, and I thought I could share them with you here. Warnings might be added.
> 
> First up: It's Dan's first time at a BDSM club. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :) x

Dan’s hands are shaking. They’ve been doing that for hours - first from nerves, now from excitement. 

He’s glad that he decided to dress in black, as the colour helps him get lost in the sea of people, and the silver bangle bracelet he received when entering the club called the ‚Dungeon‘ feels like an anchor around his wrist, calming him down. It marks him as curious, but unsure, and he caught the eyes of some dominants already, but none of them approached him as soon as they saw the bracelet glistening around his wrist.

Although he had done some research before coming here, Dan hadn’t been sure what to expect. So when he had to register upstairs, and they had asked him if it was his first time here and if he needed someone to show him around and explain everything, he had felt safe immediately.

The music playing isn’t too loud to maintain conversation, and sometimes Dan can hear the sound of a whip against flesh, or the sound of chains rattling. He’s glad that the light in the club is darker, as the sounds make him half-hard, a fact that he’s embarrassed about. Knowing that only few meters away from him a scene is going on excites him, and he would love to look, to observe and learn, but he lacks the courage to watch.

Instead he’s stood by the bar, sipping on a non-alcoholic cocktail. One of the bartenders keeps close to him at all times, and keeps a conversation up with him whenever he’s not too busy, and Dan appreciates the fact that he’s being looked after by this guy. It’s obvious that this is what it’s about, the guy having an eye on him. It’s a nice thing to do he thinks, puts him at ease. 

With a black straw he stirs around the remains of melted ice cubes and orange juice at the bottom of his glass, when someone comes up next to him. 

The first thing he does is look at the bracelet wrapped around the stranger’s wrist - it’s made out of leather, and he instantly knows there’s a submissive next to him - and then up to the person’s face. 

Curly hair and a friendly face are what he sees, and the guy looks around his age as well. There’s a giant grin on his face that reminds Dan of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, the one that had always slightly scared him as a child when watching the movie. 

“So you’re the new one that all the dominants have their eyes on,“ the man says, and there’s a mischievous glint in his eyes.

”What?“ Dan sputters and blushes at the words. Damn it, he feels like a blushing virgin again, something that he’s absolutely not anymore.

“Good face, nice ass, a silver bangle on your arm marking you as someone that might be interested in submitting - if you looked more confident and not like a little boy on his first day of school, you’d have dominants lining up for you by now.“

Dan laughs at those words, and he instantly takes a liking to the man. 

“I’m PJ by the way. Is this your first time at a place like this?“

Dan shakes the offered hand and introduces himself as well, answers PJ’s question affirmatively.

“Well, why are you stood at the bar then when there’s so much to explore?“ PJ cocks his head, and he looks like a confused dog. 

“Because- well, isn’t it kind of weird to watch people while- you know, while they do those things?“

And then PJ laughs, a full-bodied laugh and he throws his head back. He lays a hand on Dan’s shoulder and shakes his head. “Dan, you’re at a BDSM club. People here get off on being watched by others, they wouldn’t do it otherwise.“

He offers Dan his hand. “It sounds like you still have a lot to learn about being a submissive. Come to one of the private rooms with me? I’d love to teach you the basics, so we can make sure that you know how to stay safe. And at eleven there’s a bondage show we can watch together, if you want to. And if you’re up for it, we can find you a dominant too afterwards. I know a few good ones, and I’m sure they’d love to take care of a first timer. Unless you’re not up for any of that at all, then we can just sit here and drink something and talk if that’s what you want. Or you can just tell me to piss off, that’s also an option. Whatever you prefer, we’ll do it.“

Dan listens attentively, and smiles as PJ starts to stumble over his words in excitement. He likes the guy a lot, and he likes the idea of learning the basics, because although he’s read up on everything on the internet, he still feels like he doesn’t know a lot.

So he reaches out and grabs PJ’s offered hand - both of their palms are sweaty - and grins, excitement bubbling up in his chest, because after all, this is what he has wanted for so long, has dreamed about for years but never found the courage to act upon. He’s always wanted to know how it would feel to be in cuffs, and when he had sex before, he’d liked it when his partners had gotten rougher with him, the pain only arousing him more. 

“Teach me how to be a good submissive, please?“ he asks. 

Later that night, he has his first scene with a dominant. It’s in one of the private rooms, and PJ sits on the couch and plays on his phone, not paying them attention. It’s Dan who had asked him to stay, because he trusts the other man and doesn’t quite want to be alone with another dominant just yet, although the one he is with is very kind and was recommended by PJ personally. He checks in on Dan more often than Dan thinks is normal. He makes sure that the cuffs around Dan’s wrists are not too tight. They are made out of leather, and the inside is covered in black fluff, and it’s a soft feeling that’s comfortable and grounding. When he uses one of the whips on Dan - a cat o’ nine tails - he starts off gently and increases the pain gradually. Once Dan tells him yellow, because the pain starts to become uncomfortable for him, he immediately goes lighter again. 

When he comes that night - PJ leaves the room for that, but he promises to wait outside - it’s with the dominant’s hand wrapped around his dick and a leather collar around his neck. Just like the cuffs, the collar is padded and lies snug around his throat. It’s when the dominant starts tugging at it from behind ever so slightly so it gets harder to breathe, after having checked in with Dan if that is alright with him, Dan comes within seconds. 

After he finds his breath again - he feels like he’s never come this hard before in his life - Dan offers the dominant a blowjob, a handjob, anything sexual at all, but the other man declines. 

“This was about you, not me,“ he says as experienced fingers unlock first the collar, then the cuffs, and then Dan is led to the couch. The dominant cleans him off carefully and a warm blanket is wrapped around Dan’s naked body. He hadn’t even realized that he was shaking until now. 

“Are you okay?“ the man checks in with him, and Dan nods. 

He takes the water bottle he is offered and takes huge gulps out of it, and watches as the dominant opens the door to let PJ in again. 

“So, how was it?“ the other submissive asks while the dominant sits down next to Dan on the couch and starts stroking through his hair. Dan almost purrs at the touch. He’s read about aftercare before, but he could have never imagined that it would feel this good. He feels like he’s flying on a cloud, up above the sky and the world beneath him is a field full of flowers, nothing else.

“It was absolutely amazing,“ he beams at PJ, and the other man smiles back, obviously pleased.

It’s three in the morning by the time Dan leaves the club together with the other submissive, and it’s a warm September night. Dan’s waiting for a taxi, while PJ goes home by bus. 

They say their goodbyes before PJ walks off to the bus stop. 

“I hope I’ll see you back here soon,“ PJ says, and Dan hopes the same. He really likes the young man and would love to spend more time with him. He knows that PJ could teach him a lot of things. 

“You definitely will,“ he promises and then he watches PJ leave. 

When he’s in the taxi on his way back to his dorm room, he can’t stop thinking about everything that happened tonight. It’s probably the best night he’s ever had in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil go to a shelter. Set during Chapter 30, after Dan's panic attack in a supermarket. Hope you enjoy. :) x

There was a puppy with brown fur chewing away on Phil’s finger, but the man didn’t seem to be bothered by it at all. Instead he petted one of the two black and gray coloured ones, as one of the other seven tried to crawl into his lap. 

Dan watched the little balls of fur in awe. He’d never seen dogs so young and his heart fluttered at how adorable they were, and he smiled as one of them got scared by their own shadow and jumped. 

They were at the shelter Phil liked to visit on Sundays to help out sometimes, and they were both sitting on the floor crosslegged, surrounded by a litter of puppies that were only three months old. Before that Phil had helped feed some of the animals and cleaned some kennels and Dan had busied himself with playing with a cat that had left some scratches on his hands with her claws. Although the scratches had bled a bit, Dan barely felt the pain. He’s had worse before. Phil had no worries about playing with the puppies, but unlike the grown-up cat, Dan didn’t dare touch them. They looked so tiny and precious and he was scared that he might break their bones. One of them sniffed him curiously, but Dan just shifted his leg away from the tiny wet nose.

One of the puppies - it was completely black and Dan thought it was the cutest of them all, although it was hard to say that one was cuter than the other - was stood up on its hind-paws, its fore-paws pressing against Phil’s leg, and it was wiggling its tail in excitement and barking, sounding more like a squeaking rubber duck than a dog. 

Phil laughed and pulled his finger away from the one puppy that had mistaken it for a toy bone and viciously attacked it to pet the little black one, and his tongue poked out between his teeth and Dan thought that he hadn’t seen Phil this carefree in a while. 

“That one really likes you,“ Dan mused and Phil looked up at him with a twinkle of excitement in his eyes that Dan was glad to see had finally returned after a week. After his most recent panic attack in the supermarket, the mood in their apartment had been a bit subdued, Phil treading around him more carefully, the kisses they shared shorter and less passionate although just as loving. Dan couldn’t deny that he was still a bit shaken up and he didn’t like to go outside on his own at the moment. Since he was on summer break from university now, it was perfectly okay for him to stay hidden away in their apartment for a while, and when he did go outside - either with Phil or PJ and not alone, never alone - he was hyperaware of his surroundings and of people close to him, and his hands shook a little and there was this fear bubbling under his skin, the fear that somewhere in the crowd he’d spot the face of the one man he never wanted to see again.

“I really like him too. I’m really hoping they’ll find good homes for all of the little ones. You can pet them, Dan, you won’t hurt them that easily.“

“They are just so tiny and my hands are so big and-“

“And my hands are just as big as yours and I’m not hurting them either. Come on, I’ve seen the way you look at them. You want to pet them.“

Both men looked at the dog nearest to Dan. It was less playful than the others, instead just lay there and observed the scene, occasionally yawning, its fur white with spots of black, and Phil encouraged Dan to go on with a nod and a smile.

So Dan reached out his hand and offered the tiny dog his fingers to sniff. It flinched back lightly before carefully sniffing them, and then gave them a tiny lick. 

“I think you just got a seal of approval,“ Phil mused as Dan started carefully petting the little one, first only on the head with one finger, then on the back as well.

“Hey, puppy,“ he said in a quiet voice, “how are you doing?“ 

Dan made a new best friend that day. PJ would just have to suck it up. That little ball of fur was way better company then him anyway. No weird hair and no sassy remarks, and it was satisfied with Dan just petting it, even rolled on its back to have its stomach tickled, and its eyes were closed in content.

As Phil was assaulted by puppies, playfully rolling on the floor with them and pretending to be defeated by them, Dan just sat and watched in amusement as Phil cried out to him for help to save him from the ‘beasts‘ as he lovingly called them, never stopping to pet the tiny dog that just like him preferred to sit and observe.

Getting Dan away from his newfound friend was an almost impossible task. Five more minutes, he’d say. And then he’d ask for another five minutes. And then he’d pout when Phil told him that they really had to go, and Phil would ruffle Dan’s hair affectionately and promise to take him back again soon. 

On the Underground that day was the first time that Dan would innocently ask Phil if they could get a dog, only half joking, and Phil had to remind him that “no, Dan, we aren’t allowed to have animals in our apartment“ and Dan pouted again. 

“Phil, can we get a dog?“ was probably the most said sentence in their apartment for the next month after that, and Phil swore to himself that he’d go against his promise and never take Dan to the shelter ever again (which of course was a lie, he would never deny Dan something that made the younger man happy), although he had very much liked watching Dan interact with the shier puppy, and he may or may not have imagined what it might be like to have not only Dan on the couch to cuddle but a dog with them as well. He had quickly abandoned that thought though, trying to forget it as fast as possible, but he changed Dan’s contact picture on his phone to a picture of the younger man smiling brightly with the white puppy with black spots in his lap, and although he would never admit it, sometimes his gaze lingered on it for a second too long as he wrote Dan a message or called him to ask what they would have for dinner that night.


End file.
